Soul Eater: Another Generation
by RestingQuester73
Summary: OCs submissions not allowed (had some problems with members and rules) Basically a new generation of soul eater... Yeaaa. Rated To for language. Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or any original characters
1. the first partnership

Chapter Two: how they meet  
Evan was walking around Death City. He wasn't necessarily much to look at, kinda muscular, longish blonde hair, the only really interesting thing about him was his eyes. The line of gold in his irises made people stare sometimes. The sun was out, and he could just hear its breathing. How bothersome, he thought. A nice day like this and the sun is audible. Typical... He thought, sighing. He had his hands in his pockets and was gazing at the sky on his walk, before he ran into her.  
"Ow! Sorry!" The girl said, landing on her but, her books scattering on the sidewalk.  
"It's alright, don't worry" Evan said, getting up. "Here, I'll help with that" he said, offering his hand. She took it, got up with Evans help, and he could've sworn she blushed a little.  
"Oh, I forgot, your books." Evan said, crouching down, picking up her books and handing them to her. When he did that, he managed to get an actual look at her. Her light brown hair went just below her shoulders, some of it framing her face. Her eyes were a grayish blue, and one of the sleeves on her white t-shirt with a panda on the front had slipped off her shoulder. She was also wearing jeans and black converse. He realized he was still kneeling with her books, and he handed them to her, smiling a little.  
"Hi, I'm Evan." He said, standing up.  
"I'm Amalie" she replied, smiling.  
"So, what brings you to town?"  
"I'm a meister for the DWMA, just got accepted"  
"That's awesome!" Evan beamed. "I've been a weapon for a few years, and I keep going from meister to meister. Its hard to do jobs like that..." He said awkwardly  
"Well, maybe I could be your meister." She said, smiling.  
"Doesn't that depend on our soul wavelengths?" He asked, confused.  
"Already checked your soul." She grinned.  
"That sounds like an awesome ability" he said, grinning back.  
And thus, the first partnership has begun.


	2. unification of two souls

Chapter three: unification of two souls  
Amalie and Evan in the mirror room  
"Hello, sir." Evan said, greeting the tall man in all black. He looks remarkably like a shadow, Amalie thought to herself.  
"Hello Evan. And this must be Amalie." The man in the shadowy garb said, smiling gently.  
"Wait, you're not lord death." Amalie said, staring at the man.  
"My father is no longer with us..." Death said. "And I took over. Unfortunately death the kid is my legal name, so there's a few problems..."  
"She's new, sir." Evan interjected.  
"Yes yes I know" death replied  
"According to Amalie here, my souls wavelength matches hers, so-  
"Not well, but well enough." Death said, cutting off Evan.  
"So does that mean-" Amalie started, but death cut in again  
"Yes Amalie. You two are henceforth partners on Evans quest to become a death weapon and your quest to become stronger."  
"Uh, sir, isn't it death scythe?" Amalie asked, getting a little confused.  
"It was, but I changed it when I took over. Because of the different weapon types it became inappropriate to call them all scythes. The original eight are still referenced to as death scythes though, in honor of my father." Death said  
"Thank you, lord death" Amalie said.  
Well, there goes chapter three. I apologize for all of my fillers, still trying to get everything situated. Ugh! Thanks for reading, follow/favorite/review if you like!


	3. a place to live

Chapter four: A place to live  
Hello again! I must say thank you to everyone who's been helping, this story wouldn't exist without all of my followers, reviewers, and viewers! Anything else?... Oh, yea! I'm almost finished with the filler chapters, just need to introduce more characters. Also, I still need OCs, two guys, and any number or gender of kishins/kishins in Training, or to the story!  
Evan and Amalie were walking along death city, getting to know each other. They'd already gone over birthdays, favorite foods, and favorite movie.  
"Soooo, where ya living Amalie?" Evan asked Amalie.  
"Wellllll, I'm looking for a job and an apartment close to campus, but I haven't found anything yet... Wait... Don't meisters usually live with their weapons?" Amalie asked, confused.  
"Well, yea, but-" Evan began, only to be interrupted by Amalie.  
"Then lets to there!" She exclaimed, grinning, as she grabbed Evans wrist and dragged him, running, to his apartment.  
Once they get to the apartment...  
"Nice place you got here, Evan." Amalie said, bursting through the door.  
"I guess, but-" Evan began, just to be interrupted by another girl that day.  
"Evan?" Amalie heard someone say.  
"Yea, its me, akiyo." Evan replied loud enough for the girl, Akiyo, to hear.  
"Akiyo? Who's that?" Amalie asked suspiciously.  
"She's my roommate. She's awesome." Evan said, grinning, smiling a little.  
"I thought you'd be out longer on your walk a girl just about Amalie's height with long white hair braided behind her back, pale skin, and green eyes walked into the living room wearing a leather jacket, a white tank top, black jeans, and steel toed boots.  
"Akiyo, this is my new meister, Amalie. Amalie, this is akiyo, the unarmed bada** meister." Evan said, introducing the two meisters.  
"Hmm... Kind, caring, funny... Great partner for you, Evan." Akiyo said, smiling.  
"How do you know all of that?" Amalie asked, amazed.  
"Soul sight? The same thing you do?" Evan told Amalie.  
"Ohhh. Yea." Amalie said, laughing at herself, blushing a little.  
"Uh, hey, akiyo, I was thinking, since me and Amalie are partners now, and you seem to be doing great with rent even when I'm a bit behind, I'm going to move out." Evan said.  
"Cool." akiyo said simply.

Cliffhanger time! Haha not, that's like the worst cliffhanger ever. Anyways, I've decided to start doing authors notes here, like this. Anyways, I'm just about done with filler chapters, just need to introduce a few more characters... Anyways, I'll get to work on the next chapter and start making sure I get one done a week, at the least anyways.


	4. on the road

Chapter Five: On the road  
Hey everyone! Before we start, I'd like to officially note that while I still need two more characters and more characters will be introduced, were pretty much done with fillers! Well, the storyline will still be developing, but still. I need to thank a few people, by username even, lets see, there's hoshi star 88, Artic Queen, momokol, and last but not least, tawny haired wild flower. Oops I forgot my amazing girlfriend Megan! Oops I might've just given away spoilers to those smart enough to find them... To the story! But first, I'm going to willingly give you a spoiler: project archangel. Recruitment. Its simple when you stop thinking about it xD  
Weeks later, the first day of the new semester at DWMA, Amalie's first semester.  
Ahh! Ahhh! Ahh! Amalie heard her alarm clock go off. She hated alarm clocks. She hid her head under her pillow to hide from the alarm. It took her so long to do anything Evan had to come into her room and turn it off.  
"Put some clothes on." He grumbled. "First day of school." He said, walking back into his room.  
Fifteen minutes later  
"C'mon, Amalie." Evan said loudly, knocking on her bedroom door.  
"Hold on, Evan." She replied, laughing a little, and came out with her signature grey t shirt over just one shoulder, her jeans, and her black converse. Evan was wearing his favorite white t shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. And so they headed to the DWMA campus for their first day of the semester.  
"So, Evan, what exactly is 'archangel'?" Amalie asked, looking at her schedule.  
"New project that lord death brought in when he took over." Evan said through bites of his granola bar.  
"That... Doesn't answer my question..." Amalie replied wearily.  
Evan smiled. "You'll see when we get there."  
"Heyyy," Amalie growled, annoyed. "That's not-" she started.  
"Hey." Akiyo said, showing up out of nowhere, interrupting.  
"Told ya she's a bada**." Evan told Amalie, smiling.  
"Well I'm a katana, so I think I'm the bada** of the group." Said another girl showing up out of nowhere to walk with the other three.  
"How many girls do you know, Evan!?" Amalie yelled, pissed at Evan and the girls who seemed to enjoy showing up out of nowhere.  
"Just the three." He replied calmly.  
"I'm Sakura, a katana." Sakura said, bowing.  
"Hi. I'm Amalie. I'm Evans new meister." Amalie replied, grinning.  
"Oh." Sakura said quietly, looking towards Evan.  
"Don't tell her." Evan mouthed.  
"Good luck." Sakura told Amalie before walking on without the rest of them.  
"What does she mean?" Amalie asked, confused, to Akiyo, who was using a pocket knife to peel an apple, and Evan, who was awkwardly whistling while looking away.  
So that's the end of that chapter! Sorry they're so short, I'm kinda bad at this. I'm also sorry if I get a little behind on the chapter updates, I'm busy with schoolwork and family problems... But yea, I'm still working on this story. Please comment/review/follow! And I still need two more male OCs! One meister and one weapon. I'm gonna go now and get to work on the next chapter!


	5. Archangel: part I

archangel  
Hey everyone! This chapter is actually needed for the storyline, as it leads to the chapter that introduces not one, but about four new characters! And I'm sorry to say, but I will no longer allow OC Submissions, as I've had some problems with reviewers and it has come to my attention that that breaks some sort of rule. Also, chapters are getting longer as I get more comfortable with my writing, so I've decided that to represent POV switches, there'll be a blank line.  
Where we left off (for those of you who are too lazy to click a button and look at the last chapter)

"I'm Sakura, a katana." Sakura said, bowing.  
"Hi. I'm Amalie. I'm Evans new meister." Amalie replied, grinning.  
"Oh." Sakura said quietly, looking towards Evan.  
"Don't tell her." Evan mouthed.  
"Good luck." Sakura told Amalie before walking on without the rest of them.  
"What does she mean?" Amalie asked, confused, to Akiyo, who was using a pocket knife to peel an apple, and Evan, who was awkwardly whistling while looking away.

And where we are now...

It was getting close to the last class of the day. Amalie was worried about what Sakura had said.  
"Good luck."  
What did she mean? Amalie thought. Maybe I'm over thinking this. She decided that however much it unnerves her that Sakura had said that as she did, she couldn't let it bother her. Unfortunately for her, she decided such right before she was knocked down, and was unable to block the attack  
"C'mon Amalie," akiyo said. "You need to focus." The pale skinned girl said. And that was true, Amalie knew she couldn't just zone out during combat practice, she wouldn't always have Evan protecting her.  
"Sorry." Amalie said, getting back to her feet. "Where is Evan anyways?" She asked.  
"What do you mean?" Akiyo replied, throwing a punch directly at Amalie, who blocked. With her forearm and slid back three feet. Realizing she'd just thought about Evan, Akiyo hadn't mentioned him.  
"He isn't here sparring. Where is he?" Amalie asked again, kicking from the side at akiyo.  
"Right there." Akiyo replied calmly, gesturing to behind Amalie, grabbing her ankle as Amalie kicked, using her momentum to spin Amalie into a tree.  
Amalie grunted. "Whats with the bag?" She asked, referring to the duffel bag Evan had ran off with in his hands, springing to the balls of her feet, crouched, preparing to counterattack.  
"He's running gear to the town guard." Akiyo replied, punching straight through Amalies defenses and hitting her in the gut. "Sparrings over. We should head back so we can make it in time." She said, turning away from Amalie, towards the academy.  
"Why is he doing that?" Amalie asked once she could get up, staggering to the school with akiyo.  
"He wants to become part of the town guard when he becomes a death scythe." She said simply, walking towards the school.  
"Why though? There's so much more to the world." Amalie said, confused.  
"Nothing more to the world that he knows, protecting people he cares about. Nothing he'll acknowledge anyways." Akiyo retorted.  
"Doesn't he have family?"  
"He was a troubled kid. People offered to help but he couldn't stand being a bother to them."  
"That doesn't make any sense..." Amalie murmured.  
"To him it does. He's spent his entire life assuming everything he does bothers people. He said back home he usually got that reaction, so it became his automatic thought process." Akiyo said to end the conversation, walking faster.

Evan jogged off towards the edge of town, an extremely heavy duffel bag in his left hand. Its funny, he thought, I get to jog all the way across town with this bag and I'm the lucky one. Hope akiyo doesn't beat her bad...

A few minutes later (time to introduce archangel! Not a character)

The sign above the door read archangelus.  
"Hmm" Evan said.  
"What is it?" Amalie asked him, smiling. She was ecstatic, Evan and akiyo wouldn't tell her what happened in this class and she finally had a chance to figure it out.  
"I find it funny. The difference between the Latin and English word for archangel, two different words from different societies, is two letters. Us. Two letters, one word, incredible meaning." He said, staring at the sign with a faraway look in his eyes. "I wonder if its a question..." He murmured.  
"The word?" Amalie asked, confused.  
"Yes. There's two words on first sight for me, archangel, and us. Maybe the Latin word is a question asking if we are the archangels or if we were." Evan said.  
"What are you doing standing outside class?" Sakura asked.  
"Hey Sakura." Evan said, seemingly snapped out of his philosophical moment. Amalie thought Sakura was pretty (in a straight female friends way). She was the tallest of the group, wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and tennis shoes. She had blond hair and brown eyes, and thought Amalie barely knew her she knew Sakura was extremely kind and friendly.  
"Well, let's go in guys. I bet Sid's waiting for us." Sakura said, smiling kindly.  
"Why would he be waiting for us?" Amalie asked, confused.  
"Because," Evan said, smiling wickedly. "He loves to test the new students."

"Where are they?" Akiyo wondered. "He knows what Sid will do already, there's no point in stalling." Akiyo thought, sighing. She knew that Evan had already known Sid would test him if he was late. "He's probably hoping that if he waits long enough he'll be tested against Noa." She looked across the class and saw Noa smirking. "They planned this. Idiots." Akiyo thought. Noa was another sword, and him and Evan, while friends, were huge rivals. "Hey, she's new." Akiyo thought, looking to the girl next to Noa. She was a greats deal shorter than Noa, who was the same height as Evan. "She must be half a foot shorter than him" akiyo observed. "That's an interesting shirt..." Akiyo thought. It was a white t shirt, but it said in big red sparkly block letters 'DONT ANNOY THE CRAZY PERSON'. She had black skinny jeans on (Akiyo is awesome, she can see this xD) and was wearing black converses, red fingerless gloves, and red goggles on top of her head. "She must be noa's new meister," akiyo decided. "Looks better than the last one." Akiyo remarked. Noa's last meister had been a fumbly boy who almost got himself and Noa killed on their first job. "I hope Noa doesn't drop this one." She said. The girl had a dark tan, black spiky hair that reached her shoulders, though the ends of her hair were hot pink. "Is that natural?" Akiyo murmured to herself, referring to the girls blond lighting bolt shaped bangs. Her eyes looked pupiless from the distance, and were a deep blood red.  
"We're here!" Evan shouted, walking into the class with Amalie and Sakura following.  
"Why is he doing this?" Amalie murmured.  
"Finally." A man with blue tattooed skin said, wearing army style place clothings, including a black headband with a metal plate in the middle of his forehead. He had long black corn rows (weird name for a hairstyle O.O).  
"Sorry Sid." Evan said simply. He was an honest guy.  
"Evan," Sid started. "I don't know why you do this. Every time you or Noa get a new meister, one of you come in late. Today neither of you were on time." He sighed.  
"We know you'll test us," Evan started. "And we want to test each other." He smirked.  
"I wasn't the type of man to take orders from a kid," Sid said, "But I was the type to have rivals of my own. Alright then. Courtyard." Sid stated. "Now."

Well that's the end! Almost all the characters have been introduced now! Though I guess you still haven't learned what archangel is... I'll make this a two-parter then. Thank you, guest that hasn't complained. And thanks to all of my followers (there's only like 8 xD), you guys rock!


	6. A rivalry continues

A rivalry continues  
Sorry if that last chapter was a bit of a cliffhanger, I just wanted to put in an actual fight scene, and the chapter was already like 1,000 words-no joke, I have word count xD  
Anyways...  
Where we left off

"I wasn't the type of man to take orders from a kid," Sid said, "But I was the type to have rivals of my own. Alright then. Courtyard." Sid stated. "Now."

Where we are now...

The girl was nervous. She'd never trained with Noa before, she didn't even know what kind of sword he was. "I'm going to die." She sighed.

"We haven't even trained together yet, Evan!" Amalie pleaded. "Please don't do this."  
"I know. And I know he hasn't trained with her either. Noa and I may be rivals, but we're also friends, and we fight fair." Evan replied, walking to the courtyard with Amalie.  
"Idiots..." Sakura and akiyo sighed at the same time.

Once they get to the courtyard

"This is a battle between two teams," Sid started. "Noa and redara against Evan and Amalie. Begin." He said, letting them begin.  
"Alright Redara," Noa said.  
"Right." She said, nodding, catching Noa once he became a sword. He was a two foot long pure black gladius.  
"Here we go!" Evan said, grinning, turning into a two foot long pure silver gladius.  
"Their sword forms are remarkably alike." Sakura said, staring at the two fighters, as the girl, redara, Noa called her, charged straight in, sword held in two hands, handle aligned with her face, and Amalie dodged to the side and used Evan to hit the part of the blade that was facing the ground, taking redara off balance.  
"They are very alike. They just believe to live differently." Akiyo replied.  
"I thought you didn't train with her!" Noa growled as a sword.  
"I didn't. But, during practice, Amalie was sparring with akiyo." Evan replied confidently.  
"I thought you two fought fair." Amalie and redara said at the same time.  
"We do," Evan started, "I honestly didn't think she'd get so much out of it." He said, failing to hold back a laugh.  
"Shut up." Redara growled as she pulled out a frying pan and swung it at Amalie, who was protected by Evan, who turn back to his normal state and stood in front of Amalie, took a hit from the frying pan, but didn't even budge.  
"Now, red." Noa said.  
"Soul resonance," Noa and redara said in unison. "Flaming damnation!" Redara shouted as Noa (still a sword) became longer and shaped like a fire. Evan turned back into a sword.  
"C'mon Amalie," he said, "we should probably follow their example."  
"Uh, alright." Amalie said.  
"Soul resonance," they said,  
"Angel sword!" Evan shouted.  
"Angel sword." Amalie repeated nervously, as Evan (sword) grew longer, still shaped as a gladius, but now pure white. Both redara and Amalie swung their swords in a two handed stance and swung at each other, their swords colliding, sending all four of them flying back.  
"Are they okay?" Sakura asked, worried.  
"Don't worry," Akiyo said, "Evan won't die from that. He might lose a limb though." She said, smirking.

Evan could hear people murmuring.  
"I can't believe the power of those two!"  
"What power? That fight was a minute long!"  
"How bothersome," he muttered, "First the incident with the guards, now this..."

"Alright, since neither party is left standing, its a draw." Sid declared, noting Evan, Amalie, redara, and Noa laying on the ground, all of them bruised from the impact.  
"Ughhhhhhh" Redara and Amalie groaned at the same time.  
"Alright Noa, round two." Evan growled, now on his feet.  
"Don't have to tell me twice." Noa growled back, turning his right forearm into the blade of a sword.  
"Knock it off, you two." Akiyo grumbled.  
"Yes ma'am." Both boys said, standing up straight and saluting, causing Amalie and redara to giggle to themselves.  
"Whats so funny?" Akiyo dared, now looking at Amalie and redara.  
"Nothing ma'am." Amalie and redara replied, standing up straight next to the two boys, saluting also.  
"Good," akiyo said, turning away, "Now lets go back to class."

"Welcome to class archangel." Sid said, beginning to teach. They were in the class now, and all of them were sitting together. Noa's black shirt was torn and burned in several places, his navy blue jeans were ripped at the knees, and his black sneakers had lost their soles. His black hair was singed, leaving it even darker, and he had a cut next to his right eye, anger clearly visible in his blue eyes. Evan was equally injured; he was burned in several places and received a few new scars.  
"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Sid. I'm the lead director of archangel, a recruitment program in the DWMA. In the class, you will be taught and tested on the skills of recruitment and the past of it. Being a part of this class allows you to take jobs from the board in this class. Its very rare for you to actually fight a kishin in doing these jobs, but they have much higher pay." Sid informed. "Archangel started a decade ago when two brothers came to the DWMA. One was named archangel, he was a great meister who specialized in recruitment jobs, though they were rare back then. His brother was a weapon, another great student, but he fell to madness and killed his brother. This kishin has never been found, and a year later, this program was introduced into the DWMA under the name archangel in honor of the fallen meister..." Sid taught. Evan was sure he continued, but he couldn't hear Sid anymore. He wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at the job board, looking at the new jobs. He needed money; he hadn't taken a job in weeks. At this rate, he'd be left broke and wouldn't be able to pay rent.

After class...

"So where ya guys wanna go?" Sakura asked with her signature friendly smile.  
"I need to take a job." Evan said. "We should look on the board. C'mon, Amalie."  
"Alright." Amalie said, walking with Evan to the board, Sakura, Noa, redara, and akiyo following. There were plenty of jobs on the board, none of them gave huge pay, so he knew they'd have to do a few before the end of the month.  
"Hey Evan, this one has a higher pay than the others." Amalie said, pointing to the sign in the middle.  
"Yea." He said, pulling out a cloth that looked like a bracelet and hung it on the sign.  
"Whats the point of that?" Amalie asked.  
"It shows the jobs taken. Let's go, Amalie. We'll leave tomorrow." Evan said, walking away.

There's that chapter! Sorry that this wasn't the second part to archangel, but I wanted to put in a fight scene and I thought it would be lame to have a few recruitment jobs bring out four characters instead of two. Crap, three. I'll figure it out. To the next chapter! and I'm sorry that the fight scene sucked, I ran out of ideas.


	7. To leave their city

To leave their city  
I sincerely thank all of my loyal followers (again, there's not many, I'm new, I'm writing for people's enjoyment, not to get famous), there wouldn't be a story without you guys. Anyways, the next chapter should be the part two to archangel, but no promises.  
To the chapter!  
Where we left off...

"Flaming damnation!"  
"Angel sword!"

"Hey Evan, this one has a higher pay than the others."

"We'll leave tomorrow."

Now...

Evan glanced at the clock. "C'mon, Amalie," Evan said. "You're going to take all the hot water."  
"I'm a girl," she replied, before coming out of the bathroom in red sweatpants and a black sports bra, with a towel around her hair. "And besides, its a recruitment job, we leave whenever we're ready." Amalie said calmly, sitting on the couch to walk television, her cat Haru jumping onto her lap and lying down.  
"We don't have the time for that," Evan grumbled. "Just because we took the job doesn't mean no one else will try for it. Others can take the job, whoever finishes the job gets the pay." He said, walking into the bathroom.

An hour later...

"You'll take care of Haru, right akiyo?" Amalie asked akiyo. Amalie, akiyo, and Evan were standing in front of their apartment building, Evan leaning against a black motorcycle akiyo would lend him for jobs.  
"Yea." She said. "And don't worry, at the most he'll only lose a leg and an eye." She smirked.  
"WHAT!?" Amalie shouted, fearful for her beloved cat.  
"I'm kidding." Akiyo said, laughing.  
"Alright, let's go." Evan said, wearing a gray sweatshirt, jeans, sneakers, and a black helmet on his head. He tossed akiyo the keys.  
"Go in my room and I'll-" Evan started.  
"What'll you do? Kick my a**?" Akiyo asked, grinning.  
"Crap." He murmured. "Well, we have to go." He said awkwardly.  
"Do good." Akiyo said, smiling to herself, using a knife to peel an apple.  
"Where does she get those apples?" Amalie muttered to herself, getting on the motorcycle with Evan, putting on her helmet, and wrapping her arms around her.  
"Always." Evan said

There's that chapter! Onto the next!


	8. The radioactive girl

The radioactive girl Thank you for your continued support, anyone and everyone who follows/favorites/reviews, or really even just reads the story. This story literally wouldn't exist without you guys(and girls). I'm going to continue writing. I dedicate this story to all readers! It's the least I can do for all the support I'm getting :) Onto the story! "I can't believe the luck." Evan said, frowning, looking at the motorcycle. He wasn't wearing his sweatshirt or helmet, his sweatshirt was wrapped around Amalie. "I'm sorry of you got hurt in the crash." He told her. "I don't understand it. The handle bar just jerked out of my hands. Then there was the boulder..." His voice trailed off. The motorcycle was practically destroyed; the light was smashed, the tires flat, engine smoking, handlebar missing, there was even a connecting rod jabbing into the seat. "I'm really sorry," he said, walking over to Amalie and sitting on the ground next to her. "It's alright..." She murmured. She was shivering, gripping the sweatshirt so hard her knuckles were white. "Where are we?" She asked. "We're in the desert." He said. "I know that," she grumbled. "I meant where in the desert." She said. "Given our surroundings, and the fact that I can still barely see death city behind us. Should've taken an ATV." Evan grumbled. "What do we do now?" She asked, looking at Evan, wide eyed. "We should continue heading north. We have to make it to a town before nightfall." He replied, looking northwards. "O-okay." She said, still shivering. "You're in shock. You should lay down." Evan said. "B-but we have to m-move." Amalie said. "Here," Evan said, being extremely gentle in picking Amalie up and holding her (bridal style xD seems optimal for the situation.). "Try not to move." He said. "Al-alright." Amalie said, shaking, with the sweatshirt draped over her. "I'll be as careful as possible." Evan assured her, and started walking north. "I can't believe I almost lost another one..." He muttered to himself. A few hours later... Evan was running as fast as he could. Amalie recovered soon after he started walking north, and she fell asleep an hour later. "I refuse to let this happen again." He growled quietly, running through the desert. He knew they'd catch up to him soon; they were faster than him, there was more of them, and they weren't weighed down by a sleeping teenage girl. Evan saw a circular ravine ahead of him, a good ten feet across, with a circular platform on the other side of the ravine. Evan knew he'd have to risk the jump, if he made it, he'd be able to escape. He stepped up the speed, at a full sprint, up until the very edge of the ravine, when he leapt. "I'm going to make it." He said, determined, as he leapt. He made it five feet before he started descending. "Damn." He muttered, falling. "No." He growled. "I will not fail!" He shouts just loud enough to effect Amalie's sleeping, and she grabbed his shirt, wincing. It caused Evan to look down at her, distracting himself. He looked up just in time to twist his body so his back hit the wall of the ravine, and changes his stance, holding Amalie close to him with his left arm, changing his right forearm into the blade of a sword, digging it into the wall of the ravine, slowing their fall. He managed to stop their fall, but they were only halfway down. He could see a river below him, but knew better than to jump. "From this distance, I might as well jump onto the sidewalk." He muttered to himself. He saw the people that were chasing him drive up to the edge on their ATVs, then dismount and look down at him. "We got ya now, kid." One of them, a bald middle aged man, said. Evan couldn't see souls, but he didn't need to to see that these two were hunting human souls. "Asher, transform." The bald man said. "Yes sir." The other one, a young woman with long blue hair, said, transforming into a bow. "Now," the man said, " I'm going to shoot ya, ya two die, and we get yer souls." He smirked. "John, at least give them a chance." The woman, Asher, said. "We're screwed." Evan muttered. "Amalie, just hold on." He said, knowing she was asleep. And then he jumped. "Haru, where are you?" Akiyo asked. She was extremely frustrated. It had only been a few hours and Amalie's cat had already disappeared. Akiyo wished Sakura were there to help her, Haru seemed to love Sakura... Sakura felt great. She left death city soon after Evan and Amalie had, and headed east. Usually it was a dangerous path, but it was clear today. "I hope Evan and Amalie are doing alright..." She said. His back hit the water first. Luckily he threw Amalie up before he hit the water to slow her momentum. He was barely conscious when he went under, and he had to force himself not to open his mouth. He hit the surface gasping, and immediately started looking for Amalie. He saw her floating head up just a few feet away. "At least she's facing upwards." He said to himself, happy to finally catch a break. Before he could get to her, though, an arrow flew by him, missing his arm by an inch. "Damn." The man, John, muttered. "Ya got lucky that time, but I won't miss ya again." He declared. "Shut up." Evan yelled. "Your accent annoys me. Stop speaking or just die." He growled, swimming towards Amalie's body. "John," Asher said, "I think the boys trying to save his friend over there." She said smugly. "I think yer right, Asher." John said, changing his aim to Amalie's body. "Touch her and I'll gut you both." Evan exclaimed, almost at Amalie's body. "Good luck." John said, notching an arrow. He pulled back the string of his bow, and shot. "No!" Sakura checked the time. "It's getting late." She whispered to herself. "I should go to a hotel." She decided. Akiyo stared at Haru. Haru was staring back. "Mow." Haru mewed. "Eat." Akiyo said, looking at Haru, with a bowl of fish in her hand, outstretched towards Haru. "Mew." Haru mewed, then started licking himself. "No!" Evan shouted (going back to the last moment of the most recent part with Evan and Amalie), stretching his arm out towards Amalie's body, which had floated almost all the way to the shore. Then he heard the scream. "Wassup akiyo!" Redara yelled, opening the door to the apartment, causing Haru to run and hide. "Damn it, Red." Akiyo grumbled. "I just got him to eat!" Akiyo yelled, furious. "Sorry." Red said, collapsing onto the couch. "I'm booooooored." She whined. "What do you want me to do?" Akiyo grumbled. "Entertain meeeee." She whined, closing her eyes. "Have Noa do it, he is your weapon." Akiyo said flatly. "He's busy sharpening himself." Red yawned. "Well at least help me with Haru if you're going to stand here." Akiyo demanded. "Yes ma'am." Red yelled, saluting, springing up to her feet. He stood there, waist deep in water, shocked. Amalie was lying on the shore, just fine, somehow still asleep, yet there was that scream. An arrow was floating in the river, as if it were dropped instead of shot. Then he got soaked, even more so than he already had. He looked over to his left and saw a red liquid expanding in the water. "That's blood." He whispered before looking up. "John!" Asher yelled, wide eyed, looking down at the mans dead body. He was cut in multiple different places, and was stabbed multiple times in the chest. "Who could that have been...?" Evan wondered to himself, before he heard another scream, again from Asher. When he looked up, he saw a silhouette and glowing green eyes attacking Asher, cutting off her head. "That was kinda overkill." Evan muttered. When he finally made it over to Amalie, and found her lying there, shivering much more, and her lips were blue. "Oh god." He mumbled. "Please don't let me be too late." He wished desperately. "Hey, you!" Evan heard a girls voice shout. "Looks like you two need some saving!" Noa slashed and slashed against the tree. "Must. Become. Stronger." He said with each slash. He was determined to be the best, he wouldn't let anyone stand in his way. "I must surpass everyone." He growled. And he didn't stop, not for anything. Evan looked at the girl. She had glow in the dark lime green eyes, and her hair was black and there were several spikes of hair, each with green highlights, the same green as her eyes, but not glowing. Two of those spikes were hanging in front of her face on either side, like bangs, and the tips of both were that same green, but the one on the left was smaller. Her hair was held up in a pony tail, though instead of a band, there was a metal cuff which came up to a point (shaped like this [} if turned to the right.). She had a black tank top on and blue jean shorts, along with suspenders, converse shoes with a radiation symbol rather than a star, and the shoe laces were lime green. "That same green..." Evan muttered to himself. He also noticed she was wearing knee high socks with two neon yellow stripes at the top, she was fit, looked exhausted, and wore a metal cuff like the one in her hair on either arm, one on the left wrist and another on the right upper arm. "I'll help you up if you promise not to gut me first." The girl said, grinning. "Please," Evan shouted, "my meister needs help." He pleaded. "So you're a weapon too?" The girl yelled back with a hopeful look in her luminescent eyes. "Yea," He shouted, "I'm a sword, my name is Evan. This girl here is Amalie, she's my meister." "Hold on," the girl yelled, then pulled out a chain whip and threw it over the edge of the cliff. It reached maybe ten feet down he cliff wall, causing Evan to sigh from exasperation. The girl grinned. "This little whip may not look like much, but with my skills..." She stopped speaking, feeling her point had came apparent when the whip seemed to grow longer, reaching the floor of the ravine, on the other side of the river. "How am I supposed to get my meister up there?" Evan yelled, cursing himself for getting into such a mess. "Just hold on to the chain," the girl yelled, "I'll pull you two up." Sakura walked into her suite. "This is nice," she said, smiling. "I wonder how everyone else is doing..." Noa kept slashing. He'd been training for hours; he was out of breath, sweating everywhere, and his sword arm was exhausted. "Must... Keep... Going..." He huffed, continually attacking the tree. "Good kitty." Red said, grinning as she pet Haru. Haru was lying on his back, purring. "He likes me." Red observed happily. "At least someone does." Akiyo muttered, walking into her room. "Whats that supposed to mean!?" Red exclaimed furiously, a frying pan in her hand that hadn't been there just a moment ago. "It means to shut up." Akiyo grumbled, in her room. He was holding onto the chain in one hand; holding his seemingly comatose meister in the other. Evan looked down at the river, they were halfway to the surface, but he could still see the bodies. "We could have used those souls..." Evan whispered to himself. "What... W-what was that?" Amalie asked, waking up. She was shivering immensely; Evan thought she was lucky to be alive. "You'll be alright," Evan said, "just don't move." He whispered, looking up at the girl with luminescent eyes, who was now just feet above him. A few minutes later... Evan and Amalie were at the girl with the luminescent eyes' camp. The girl had given Amalie a wool blanket, and she was sitting in front of a fire. Amalie looked better; her lips were back to a normal color and she wasn't shivering. There was a cooking spit set up over the fire; the girl had made Evan and Amalie soup. "So," Evan said in between mouthfuls of soup, "You never told us your name." He said to the glowing eyed girl. "Its Evia." She said simply. "You two should get some sleep." She stated, noting Evan's exhaustion. "Amalie?" Evan asked, looking over to her for input. "Wow, she's really tired today." Evan said, looking at Amalie's passed out body. "She's out." Evia told Evan. "I realized." He muttered. "You should sleep too." She said. Evan looked around and didn't see any threat; there was nothing in the sky, so he decided he might as well. "Good night..." He mumbled, undressing himself into pajamas the same way Amalie had, getting under a wool blanket. Within minutes he was asleep. Hey guys! Sorry for this chapter to take so long, it's over twice as long as any other, and it originally was going to be longer, buuuut this is how long it turned out. I've been working pretty hard, and I'm exhausted from doing all of this work during just a few days. Trust me, I've done A LOT more than what you just read. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. To the next chapter! 


	9. Radioactive explanations

When Evan woke up, the fire was out, Amalie was still asleep, and their clothes were gone, as was Evia. Evan sat up from where he was lying; he couldn't see her anywhere. He got shakily to his feet; he was still in a pair of shorts, so he put his blanket over Amalie and her blanket. He heard a river running; not the same one that he fell into last night, no, they were too far to hear that. They were in a grassland finally, so Evan thought it was safe to think he was actually hearing it rather than remembering the events if the night before. But how could he forget when the bodies never gave souls? "It doesn't make sense..." He grumbled to himself, looking at the direction of where they came. He trudged off towards the sound of the river; he figured Evia would be there if she was still there. His body was stiff; he ran carrying Amalie in one position for hours. He thought of everything that had happened recently; he'd met Amalie completely by chance, they became partners, he moved out of his old apartment he used to share with akiyo, he met red, and he fought Noa again. He thought about everything. Even the nightmare. He shivered. He knew he'd have bad dreams after a night like that, but he didn't expect that bad of a dream. "Don't think about that," the grumpy sword mumbled to himself. He continued to trudge along in the mud. He was barefoot, there were mud getting all over his feet, and it was cold. "Where is this river...?" Evan asked himself, losing himself in his thoughts again. He kept losing himself to his thoughts, and he didn't understand why. He didn't understand anything that was happening. Not even why he couldn't breathe, why he was freezing, moving without control, and refused to open his eyes. He could hear a roar in his ears. I'm underwater, he thought to himself. Evan figured he'd walked right into the river while he was spacing out. He knew, obviously, that he'd have to get out somehow. Unfortunately, his mind was still in a blur, and he couldn't focus on any one thing. He couldn't even really move. A few minutes later... Amalie woke up screaming. She remembered last night as if it had just happened, and it was nightmarish to her. She figured she'd see people die, but the water... A few minutes before... (Time sucks, deal with it. Sorry) Evan kept being pushed around by the water. He was still exhausted, but he'd gotten his head up and was breathing fine. He looked up to the sky. The sun was breathing heavily as usual, and with the peacefulness of the environment, the suns breathing was very audible. "Damned suuuuuun!" Evan yelled, falling off of the edge of the waterfall he'd been too distracted to notice. When Amalie was ten, her best friend, Benny, took her to the beach. She could still remember that day... "Hey, Claire!" Benny yelled, running up to her. He was shirtless, wearing only blue swimming trunks with white stripes on the side. He was kind of scrawny, but he was ten, so it was alright. His short black hair was ruffled by the slight ocean breeze. "You know I hate that name." Amalie whined. She was wearing a white one piece bathing suit, she was also ten. "Just call me..." Amalie said, trying to think of a good name for her to be called. "What about Amalie?" Benny inquired. "I love it." Amalie replied, grinning. "Well let's go!" She yelled, poking him in the arm and running to the water. "You're it!" She giggled. "I'll get you for that one!" He yelled back, laughing, running towards her. When Amalie got a few feet into the water, she started swimming. She wasn't very good at swimming, and the ocean seemed as ragous as a body of water could be, though it was calmer closer to the beach. "Claire, wait!" Benny yelled. "Call me Amalie!" Amalie yelled back, laughing as she swam outwards. "The waters bad out there! Don't do it!" He warned her. She didn't listen though, and within a few moments a wave took her underwater. "Amalie..." Benny mumbled. He looked back towards the beach, then to where Amalie's body went under. And he started swimming. When Evan hit the ground, he grunted. He only fell about five feet, and the river was more shallow now. When he stood up, it was only up to his knees. A little bit away, he could see a tired looking figure, wrinkled clothes, and several empty nos cans. "Evia?" Evan asked, wading towards the tired looking figure. "Hm?" Evia grunted, looking towards him. "You have some explaining to do." He declared when he got over to her. Then he heard the scream. When Evia and Evan got to Amalie, she was hiding under the blanket, shivering fearfully. "Amalie..." Evan said quietly, while Evia walked to Amalie and sitting beside her. Amalie looked up at him; her eyes were puffy and red from crying and she was pale. "D-don't take me back there!" Amalie cried, hiding her face in Evia's shoulder. "It's alright Amalie," Evia said calmly, "We'll keep you safe. Those jerks won't be coming back anytime soon." Evia assured Amalie, smiling calmly. Evan sat on Amalie's other side awkwardly and rested his hand on her shoulder. "No..." Amalie said weakly. "Don't take me back to the water..." She sniffled, clinging to Evia. "Am I missing something...?" Evan asked, confused. Evia stifled a laugh. "Boys..." She sighed. "Why don't you go start a fire so I can make some breakfast?" Evia asked Evan with a serious tone of voice. Evan figured it was more of a demand then a request, so he ran off to get some firewood. "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Evia asked Amalie. "When I was ten, my best friend Benny took me to the beach. The water, I guess you could say it wasn't happy, was bad at a certain point. I wasn't good at swimming, but Benny was. I went out... I went under." Amalie told Evia, looking down at the ground. "Don't worry." Evia smiled. "We all have our fears. You're a hydrophobic, I'm a necrophobic. Fear is fear. It keeps us human." Evia said, smiling. "You sound like Evan." Amalie giggled a little. "Maybe. He's kinda weird, that one." Evia laughed a little too, looking towards where Evan ran off. "Well, he's not a bad person. When him and I fought red and Noa, Evan's rival and his rivals new meister, I would have gotten hit in the face by a frying pan without him. And when we met he was nice enough to help me pick up my books when I ran into him." Amalie reminisced, smiling. "You seem to really like this guy." Evia laughed. When she looked at Amalie, though she could swear Amalie was blushing a little. Before Amalie could respond, Evan came back with his arms full of firewood. "I got the firewood." Evan panted, dropping the firewood on the ground and sitting down. "You have to start the fire too..." Evia sighed. "Yea, that'd probably be helpful." Evan laughed, bringing the firewood to where Evia had made a campfire the night before. "So," he said, starting a fire. "Who were those people last night?" He asked curiously, relaxing a few feet away from his newly started fire. "That's... Hard to explain." Evia said sheepishly, her luminescent eyes focusing downwards at a twig in her hands. "Well do as best as you can." Evan said. "That's weird..." Amalie whispered. Amalie looked at Evan surprised, she'd never heard such determination in his voice. It was in his eyes, too, this wasn't his mission, it wasn't their mission, but for some reason she knew Evan wouldn't let this go. He seemed almost like a military officer demanding cooperation. "Well, I don't know much. I got some information out of one once, but it's really not much. Someone's building an army of Kishins; and they're really pissed. I don't know exactly how they're doing it, but if you gank one of those bastards," she explained, making a stabbing motion with the twig on the word gank, "They won't drop a soul. Something bad is happening, that's the fifth time I've taken out John and his little bow whore." She said with her legs pressed close to her chest, drawing in the mud with the twig. Evan looked at Evia with a surprised expression when Evia used the word whore, he didn't seem to understand her use of the word. "Anyways, I haven't been able to find their lair or base or wherever they're hiding, but if I do, I'll need some help." She mumbled. "Say no more." Evan grinned. "If it comes to a fight, me and Amalie will be at your side in no time." He said cheerfully, leaning back. "Speaking of at people's sides, shouldn't we be going somewhere? That arch-whatever recruitment thingy?" Amalie asked. "Crap!" Evan yelled, springing to his feet. "We need to go, sorry Evia. You should head over to the DWMA. You can have a good life there, get a meister, everything. Amalie, we have to to. Put your clothes on." Evan said, throwing Amalie's gray panda shirt and jeans. He ran over behind a bush and when he came back, he was in his standard jeans and white t shirt. That's all for this chapter, sorry for everything, the long wait, crappy writing, I've been really busy... Anyways, to the next chapter! 


	10. Peace Sort of

Peace... Sort of

hello! I've received some complaints about my last chapter, but it was a FILLER chapter. Sakura, akiyo, red, and Noa weren't in that chapter, and they were never intended to be in it. I still have yet to introduce more characters, and I know that I'm probably having too many, but hell, when given so many good characters, I have to at least get some in. I dunno. To the chapter!

Evia walked along the stream. It had been a few days since she'd last seen Evan, he'd offered her a place in the academy. "I can't do that..." She whispered. She was a weapon, and she had good reason for not having a meister. "Huhhhh" she sighed sadly. She looked up to the sky with her luminescent eyes; she wished she could have the same bond Evan and Amalie had. Weapon and meister. A convergence of souls. She couldn't though, and she knew that. Her luminescent eyes constantly reminded her of that.

The new girl was walking through the halls. She was small, not tall, not large, just small. It made it easier to get around without being noticed. Along with the fact that she could blend into the shadows, what with her long sleeve black shirt, black skirt, and black stockings. Her shoes were black too, as assumable. Her hair was brown though, a darkish brown that was about halfway to being black. She looked like she was trying to hide with every move she made. And that's how Noa found her.

Akiyo bit into the apple. She was used to this by now, Haru was a lot less difficult now that he was used to her. So she got more relaxed, back into her daily schedule, and everything was fine. But red still showed up. Akiyo hadn't gotten used to her yet, and akiyo had no faith that she would be able to. "Hey, aki!" Red yelled, bursting through the front door. Just a moment afterwards a knife struck just to the right of reds face. "Call me that again and I won't miss." Akiyo said calmly, taking a bite out of her apple. "S-s-sorry!" Red cried, surprised. "You look like you're about to piss yourself." Akiyo smirked. "C'mon, sit down." She offered. She wasn't used to Red, but she could stand her.

"You're new here, right?" The guy asked lacy when he walked up to her. He was a good half foot taller than her, but he was shorter than her sweet Sakura. "Get lost." Lacy mumbled, speeding up he walking. She despised men, the filthy cheaters. She could barely stand men, had only a few male friends, let alone one she'd let herself fall in love with. "I'm trying to be nice, you know." The man yelled towards her, catching up to lacy. "Yea right," lacy replied, not bothering to turn around or slow down. "Look, you're obviously new here. I was just going to see if I could show you around." He explained. "Sakura already did." She said, grinning.

"Evan! We're on a mission, we're not here to give apples to pigs!" Amalie growled grumpily. "I was on my way down to the trail, when-" Evan started, only to be cut off by an angry Amalie. "Why were you going there?" She demanded. "Calm down, will ya?" Evan said calmly, giving another apple to the pig on the other side of the fence. "Its a farm animal. Probably eats out of a trough. The apples from this tree are probably a lot healthier," he said, noticing Amalie taking a curious bite out of one from the pile Evan had constructed. "Unless it has worms." Evan smirked. He grimaced as he heard Amalie squeal and throw the apple. "I was kidding," he sighed, "that pile is full of apples without worms, bruises, or anything of the like." He explained. "Oh, alright." Amalie murmured, grabbing another apple tentatively. "What are you picking apples for anyway?" She asked curiously. "I'm bored." Evan said lamely. "And we still don't know who we're looking for." He sighed. "The card said we're looking for a bow." Amalie stated. "Yea, I know, but that's not nearly enough to go off of. If only there was a kishin hunting our target..." Evan wished, exasperated, as he lied down in the shade of the apple tree.

"Wait, you know Sakura?" Noa asked hopefully. He hadn't seen his tall friend in almost a week, usually she did missions faster than this, being one of the academy's best and brightest and all. "Of course I do." The girl grinned fondly. "How?" Noa asked. He'd never seen the new girl, he wondered if this was the recruitment job Sakura did. "She's my partner." Evia ran. She didn't know how those bastards found her, but they were back. "Damn it," Evia gasped, "they're supposed to take longer to come back..."

"Put it out!" Akiyo demanded, looking at the fire Red managed to start when making a bowl of cereal. "I don't know how!" Red, a fearful yet happy look in her red, pupiless eyes, shouted back. "How the HELL do you not know how to put a fire out?!" Akiyo yelled angrily. "I set things ON fire, I don't put them out!" Red replied. "Where's the fire extinguisher!?" Akiyo asked. "Whats a fire extinguisher?" Red asked, tilting her head to the left, looking very confused.

"Wait, what?" Noa asked, confused. "She's my partner. I'm lacy. I... Had some problems back home, and when I was at a hospital, she was there, and she was working there as a cover to recruit me as some job thing, and she brought me here, and... Well... I... Fell in love with her." The girl, Lacy muttered with a blush across her face at the last sentence. "Lacy!" Sakura yelled, ecstatic, running over to her substantially small partner (partner in multiple ways xD sorry I'm a fan of bad jokes), grinning.

That night...

When Evan woke up, he was still under the apple tree. The moonlight made an apple above his head gleam, but the darkness of light made Amalie's body look more like a shadow. The moon was creepier than ever, it's eyes were bleeding and not just its mouth. "The hell...?" He asked himself. "Evan, they're coming." Amalie said suddenly, causing Evan to flinch. Well, it wasn't her like her-her eyes were a blood red and pupiless, and her voice, it was hers, but it sounded like there was another voice behind it. Almost as if two people were talking at once... "Whats happening?" Evan asked, frightened. "Don't ask," 'Amalie' said. "It's me, Redara." "How is this happening?" He asked, scooting away. "It's some ancient Egyptian thing I inherited from my mother. Cool, huh?" Red asked, tilting her head and smiling. "That's awesome!" Evan exclaimed, crawling closer to red with an intrigued look in his eyes. "Yea, but I can't do it for long amounts of time. Let me explain. After Akiyo and I put out the fire at your place,-" "What?!" Evan asked, concerned. "Don't worry, I'm just really bad at making cereal." Red giggled. "Anyways, we hung out for awhile after that, and akiyo banned me from going into the kitchen, and then this girl with luminescent green eyes-" "Why is Evia there? Is she joining the academy?" Evan asked, fascinated. "I don't know, now let me finish! Evia was gasping, and she was covered in mud and blood. She told us she needed to see you and Amalie, and long story short, she told us about some kishin cult army thing and they have recruiters coming for the bow you're going for, she did some seriously dark stuff to one of their members to get this information, your targets name is-" red said before her eyes dimmed and turned back to Amalie's normal grayish blue, and she collapsed into Evans arms. "Amalie..." Evan whispered before he heard the scream.

Whew! Got that chapter done faster than I'd thought. If some of these chapters make no sense whatsoever, just PM me and I'll explain it. Please r&r, it means a lot! I've forgotten to do this for the last few chapters, but I'd like to thank everyone for their help and for standing by me, even when I forgot to write xD anywho, to the next chapter!


	11. Heroes or Demons

Heroes or demons

Heyyo! Writing a new chapter now, thanks to everyone for their support, and now that I don't have anything to say, into the chapter!

* * *

"Hey, Amalie, wake up." Evan said, shaking his snoozing partner.

"Huh..." Amalie grunted, drowsily opening her eyes.

"We need to go. Something's happening. I think our target is in danger." He said urgently.

"My... Head..." Amalie mumbled.

"Damn it red..." Evan whispered under his breath. "Red did some weird mind control thing. I don't know the details. Well, not much of them anyways. Are you alright?" He asked, concerned for his partners health.

"I... Think so" Amalie grumbled. Evan then got up and offered her his hand. She took it, and tried to stand, but when she got into an actual standing position, she fell into Evans arms. "Uuuuuuuuhhhhh" Amalie groaned.

"Damn it..." Evan said under his breath. "Alright, well, we need to go. Since I can't trust that you can walk, I'll carry you there. Unfortunately, I'll have to fight on my own." He decided. And with that, he took her in his arms, and started running with her in his arms to save a life for the second time since they'd left town.

* * *

Megan was terrified. There was a man, not even ten feet in front of her, and he was holding a battle axe. He stood next to another man, one that had come with him. Mr. Battle axe was at least six foot six, had a buzz cut, cruel looking dark blue eyes, and looked like he enjoyed whatever was going to come next. The guy next to him was middle aged, had a blue tinted bow in his hands, had no hair on his head, and had a look of hate in his eyes.

"Are you ready to come with us, girl?" Mr. Battle axe said.

"George, how do we know she's the target?" The archer said.

"The colonel told us. This is her, John." Mr. Battle axe, or George, rather, said.

"Fine." The archer, whose name was apparently john, sighed. "So, child, basically, we're going to take you with us back to our general. He'll decide who your partnered with." He explained.

"Or, we could do this the hard way." George grinned.

"John, tell George not to cut us in half this time." A voice said. It was female, so Megan knew it couldn't have been either of the men in front of her.

"I know, Asher." John said, irritated. He was looking down at the bow in his hands, and it made Megan wonder.

"Why are you talking to that weapon?" She asked. John smiled, looking back up at her. Right as he did that, Megan could swear she saw a silhouette of a man carrying a girl in his arms. He seemed to crouch down just out of sight from John, Asher, and George.

"I got it." The voice, called Asher, sighed. With a flash of white light, the bow in johns hand turned into a young woman with long, blue hair wearing the same outfit as John and George, her hand in John's.

And then they were attacked.

* * *

Red collapsed onto the couch. She was exhausted after taking over Amalie, even for just a few minutes. The girl with luminescent eyes, Evia, her name was, stood next to her, looking at her with a worried expression.

"Did you tell him?" Evia asked urgently.

"I..." Red tried to say but couldn't.

"She's out of energy." Akiyo said, sitting on the chair in the living room. "Let her be."

"I can't just let her be!" Evia exclaimed, "Evan and Amalie are in serious danger. George is no ordinary fighter, he's practically a veteran. He's slaughtered more people than he is old. While he may not look it, he isn't exactly young..." She sighed.

* * *

Noa laid back in his bed. He looked at the ceiling, and he was extremely frustrated. On the ceiling, there was a slash for each meister he'd ever had. He knew Evan had one like it at his house, he'd housesitted for Evan enough times to know how many meisters he'd had. "Sixty seven..." He sighed. "She's number sixty seven..." He imagined reds face. Her smooth dark skin, soft beautiful hair, and fierce eyes. "... I shouldn't be getting attached..." Noa told himself. "So then why am I in love with her?"

* * *

Amalie fell asleep soon after falling into Evans hands. In her dreams, she was in a circular room. There was a man in the room, standing to one side. He had long gray hair that went down to his shoulder. His eyes looked sad but fierce, though she couldn't quite see what color they were. He wore blue jeans and a gray sweater, and had straw in his mouth (look it up. Not a straw, just 'straw'.). There was a duffel bag in his hand, and it had quite a number of swords. Around the duffel bag was yellow cautionary tape. He wore sandals, and on his shirt, over his left breast (mifune doesn't actually have breasts, but you know what I mean.), said "osamurai". Across the room stood a man of equal height. He had long black hair, with two long strands-no, not strands, that's not quite right. Sort of like spikes, but long-going down either side of his face. The rest of his hair was held back in a ponytail, and his gray eyes looked extremely sad. It was hard to tell what he was wearing, because a white cloth, almost like a cape, was over his shoulders and hid most of his torso. One thing was for certain though, he had an old Japanese style sword, and the blade of which was pure black.

"Choose your path now," The two said at the same time. "That of the samurai, or the demon." "Good. Or evil."

* * *

When John let Asher turn back into her human form, Evan attacked. He knew Amalie couldn't fight, so he set her down and was ready to protect her. He turned his right forearm into the silver gladius blade that was most of his weapon form, and charged. He ran, and stabbed towards Asher with his first shot, severing her spinal cord and imp sling her. Before John could react, he slashed his sword to the side, and the tip of his blade ran through John's neck, slitting his throat. And then there was the larger guy. He ran towards him, sword arm held in a unique way. He slashed at him, but the larger man slashed back with his battle axe and knocked Evan off of his feet.

"Well then little boy." The man said, "looks like the girl can see a demonstration." He grinned.

* * *

Megan was shocked, to say the least. First two men were here to take her away, then a random guy, who couldn't have been much older than her, came in, killed one of the men and his weapon, and his forearm was a sword. A sword. Then he tried to take on George. Unfortunately, George was nearly a foot taller than the guy that'd just attacked John and Asher, and knocked down mr. Sword arm. Then she heard something that chilled her to the bone.

"Well then little boy." George said, "looks like the girl can see a demonstration." He grinned. Mr. Sword arm just grumbled something she couldn't hear and got back up. Then he said something else. Something that shocked Megan once again on that strange, strange, day.

"Do what you want," the younger man growled, "But I'm not letting you take her." And with that, he lunged again.

* * *

"Do what you want," Evan growled, "But I'm not letting you take her." And Evan could swear, before he lunged, the girl blushed. He figured he was just imagining things, and he lunged. His sword went right towards the bigger man in front of him, but then time froze. Evan looked into the bigger mans eyes, unable to move. He seemed to be frozen too, and Evan wondered what was happening. He could even see the girl, and she seemed to be frozen as well.

"Evan," A voice said. He looked around to the best of his ability, and saw no one moving. The voice sounded like Amalie's, though he didn't understand how.

"I'm going to take you where I am. Understand?" She asked softly. He couldn't move, or talk, so he had no way of asking her how she would do that. Before he could even attempt to, though, he found himself in a circular room, with his partner in the room, along with two very familiar faces.

"Hello Evan." Amalie said, smiling softly. She was wearing a short sleeved light red dress that came down to her knees, and she had a silver ring on her index finger that Evan had never really noticed before. He looked down to find himself wearing a simple black tuxedo.

"Uh, Amalie, whats happening...?" Evan asked, thoroughly confused.

"I'm not entirely sure. These two guys want us to choose a path for the rest of our lives..." "Sword Evan and swordwoman Amalie of the DWMA." Mifune and masamune said in unison.

"Choose your path now. That of the hero, or that of the demon." They said.

"Wait," Evan said. "We are in Amalie's soul. Correct?" Evan asked, looking back in forth between the two swordsmen.

"Well, yes." The two said. "We have a presence in the soul of each swordsman or swordswoman."

"Amalie, let's leave." Evan stated.

"But..." Amalie started.

"Look, I'm sure we're not actually expected to choose our way for the rest of our life's as teens. And besides," Evan replied, "This is your soul. You can have us leave whenever you want." He smiled. And she smiled too, realizing her own power.

And then they were back.

And Evan was totally, utterly screwed.

* * *

In Reds dreams, she saw her friends. All of them, in the DWMA, at least. There was akiyo, a badass tough chick, Amalie, a fun and nice girl, Evan, a protective rival to her own weapon, Sakura, a sweet and bubbly tall lady, sakuras new girlfriend, Lacy, a small and quiet girl, and Evia, the uber fit radioactive weapon who technically wasn't part of the DWMA. And then there was Noa. Her weapon and partner, who was always there for her. She loved him, but couldn't tell him that. He was her partner, they weren't meant for that. And besides, she thought that he wouldn't feel the same, that maybe they were just partners.

But she couldn't forget her feelings.

* * *

Akiyo looked at Red, and she noticed that Red was smiling. Not her usual exited grin, but a calm, happy, smile.

"Whats with red?" Akiyo asked, looking over at Evia.

"How should I know?" Evia asked back.

"Fair enough."

* * *

The man Evan was fighting was almost a foot taller than him. It made Amalie extremely worried, especially as that man was armed, making him even more dangerous. Without using soul perception Amalie could tell he was one of the kishin army cult people (by his obvious uniform), and she knew that weapon was a kishin as well. Then there was a spark, and the two souls seemed to move closer.

"Evan, look out!" Amalie screamed, stretching out her arm to someone who she couldn't reach. Unfortunately, she didn't realize what she was doing. When she shouted out to him, he lost his focus and turned towards Amalie. While he did that, the two kishin army people's souls resonated. He lifted his axe above his head, the blade now such a dark purple it seemed black, and shadows hiding his eyes. He swung, and, luckily, Evan heard the noise, and jumped back as the axe struck the ground with a devastating force. "Evan! Now!" Amalie yelled, holding out her hand as Evan transformed into a sword.

"Soul resonance," Amalie and Evan yelled in unison.

"Angel sword!"

* * *

Akiyo bit into an apple calmly. Her and Evia were still sitting there, watching Red. She hadn't changed, and akiyo thought it was safe.

"Where do you get those apples?" Evia asked.

* * *

Megan stepped back. This was crazy. The big man, she couldn't remember his name anymore, was cut- _in half_ - by the man whose arm was a sword and the girl he carried earlier. The man became a sword. Became. A sword. It didn't make sense. Then they shouted something about angels, and the sword got much bigger and pure white. And the girl... It looked like she had wings.

* * *

Amalie swung Evan downwards. She felt stronger, and could sense his soul wavelength get stronger. Much stronger. It was... It was too much. His soul wavelength wouldn't stop increasing. And then she passed put.

* * *

Evan was losing control. He could feel his soul wavelength expanding-and he couldn't control it. It was growing without his consent, without his permission. He could feel it enveloping Amalie. Evan wouldn't allow it. But he couldn't stop it. She slashed at the large man, cutting him and half, and then they fell. Evan turned back to normal, and he could see Amalie was unconscious, so he did his best to keep her safe. He hit the ground on his back, and he broke Amalie's fall.

One week later...

"Knock knock b*****s!" Red said, slamming the door open.

"Red, please don't do that kind of thing!" Amalie pleaded with a concerned look in her gray-blue eyes.

"Hey red." Evan said calmly from another room. It amazed Megan how strange all of these people were, and how great she fit in. She noticed the strangest things about them. Red and Noa were obviously in love, but wouldn't admit it, Amalie was clearly troubled by something, akiyo loved everyone in the group like family, though she'd never say it aloud, and Evan, well, Evan was... Different. She asked him once why she seemed to fit in so well, and he simply said it was "because they're all the same. No matter what happens, all of us, were a family of sorts." And now she was too. Before she could think further about it though, there was a knocking on the door.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry if that was a bad chapter... I'm working on another story that I'm working on unveiling on the first. Anyways, review and such so I can become a better writer! Thank yoooouuuuu!


	12. Benny

Benny

* * *

To the chapter!

* * *

"Hello?" Amalie asked, opening the door. Standing in the doorway was a white man wearing blue jeans, a gray t shirt, and dull white tennis shoes. He had ice blue eyes and short black hair, and was only one fourth of a foot shorter than Evan.

"Claire." The man said, smiling.

* * *

Evan looked over at Megan. He remembered Megan's first day of the academy, how she gave him that kind smile when he looked over. She always gave him that kind, patient smile. He thought it was beautiful. He thought she was beautiful, with her long brunette hair and eyes that always seemed so happy, yet the iris couldn't really be seen. She was beautiful, but he knew she must've been way out of his league.

* * *

Lacy sat on Sakura's lap. They were cuddling, as they often did. They lived together, ate together, spent time together, the only time they were apart was during their sleep. Even then they thought of each other. Sometimes they even fell asleep in each other's arms, and though it was midday, Lacy was tired anyways.

"I... Love you..." She whispered, falling asleep.

* * *

"Benny." Amalie said, smiling, tears in her eyes. She hugged Benny, who was over half a foot taller than her. "I missed you so much. Why are you here?" Amalie asked.

"I'm here to become I meister. But I also have a warning." Benny said.

"What is it?" Evan asked, suddenly interested in the man at the door.

"A man named Kaname told me to tell you something. Meet the Soul Eater in Denver, save the kishin." Benny said.

* * *

Thats all! Three story updates, two days. I'm feeling great! Back in the game! Woohoo!


	13. Waking up

Waking up

* * *

Amalie opened her eyes groggily. She was wearing the same red pajama pants and black sports bra that she usually wore to bed, and her fathers ring was on the nightstand next to her bed. She heard the front door close, and she checked the time.

"Two thirty in the morning..." She groaned. "That's early even for Evan..." She mumbled, getting out of bed. When she got outside, Evan was in the middle of the street, standing calmly, facing away from the house.

"Evan!" Amalie called. He didn't respond, but his soul... Changed. The wavelength was extremely strong, and she could see her soul even without using her soul perception. His was a very light blue, and it made it look like Evan had wings. Then something strange happened. He turned into a sword, raised to the sky, and disappeared in a flash of blinding white light.

* * *

"Noa, what are you doing?" Red asked. She wore a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt, and she was going after Noa. He was standing out there, in his shorts and t shirt, facing away from her.

"Are you alright?" She asked, before his soul appeared. She didn't even use her soul perception, but it was there. Then, before she could take another step, he became a sword, floated upwards, and just vanished.

* * *

When Lacy woke up, Sakura was gone. She'd fallen asleep when they were cuddling, and Lacy assumed Sakura would too. But she was gone, and there was no trace of her.

* * *

Evia walked towards death city. She felt an odd ringing in the back of her head, and it had woken her up. She decided to go back to the academy to tell them what was going on.

* * *

Megan sat up straight in her bed. There was a painful ringing in the back of her head. It led her outside, and when she went outside, she was drawn away.

* * *

Later that day Benny came to the door.

"Hey. We're off to Denver now, right?" He asked Amalie.

"Yea. We're just waiting for Akiyo, Red, Lacy, and their-as well as our-partners." Amalie sighed.

"The academy has some backup weapons. Unfortunately, though, we can't use soul resonance or that kind of things, because they're just ordinary old weapons." Benny said, dropping a bag of weapons. "Two gladiui, one longbow, a quiver of arrows, a scythe, and a katana." Benny said. Amalie picked up a gladius and slung the sheath over her back. Benny took the bow and quiver and slung them both over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Red yelled, at the door. "Time for Denver!" She shouted, taking a gladius and sheath, slinging it around her waist.

"please don't do that." Akiyo said, walking in. She picked up a scythe and held a low part of the shaft, leaning it against her back so the blade was pointing upwards.

"Hey everyone." Lacy said, taking a katana. She really didn't talk much.

"Alright, everyone, let's go. Lord Death has prepared a plane to Denver and we're to board it in just a few minutes." Benny said, briefing the others. "We are to then go to an address in correspondence with the message I was given. Let's go."

"Wait. I know whats happening." Evia said.

* * *

When Evan woke up, he was in a cave.

"What the...?" He asked groggily.

"Fool."

* * *

When Noa woke up, he was on an island. There was a boat crashed into one corner of it, and it looked like there was an eye coming out of the hull.

"Niiiidhooogg!"

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she saw Noa. They were on an island, and there was a boat crashed into part of it.

"Nidhogg." She whispered.

"Niiiidhooogg!"

* * *

When Megan woke up, she was in a cave. Across the stone platform she had been sleeping on was Evan. He looked like he'd just woken up.

"Fool."

* * *

"They're being seeked." Evia said. "Legendary weapons such as Excalibur, Ragnarok, or masamune can create high frequency noises that attract certain weapons. They must've been summoned by something."

"How were you not affected?" Amalie asked.

"I woke up."

* * *

Messing with all of your heads DxD . Anyways, I've managed to update three stories in one night! Woohoo! Sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as I wanted to but I was running on a tight deadline.


	14. A Lesson Of Swords

A Lesson Of Swords

* * *

"Fool." A voice said. Evan looked around, confused. In the entire room he only saw Megan. Megan. He'd only barely knew her, yet her kind smile was enough to stop him from doing... Anything. In the middle of the cool stone platform he sat on, however, was a sword in the ground. Perfectly symmetrical, with a golden hilt and shining blade.

"Excalibur..." He whispered.

"Fool." The sword interrupted.

"Hey, what-" Megan started.

"Fool." The sword interrupted. "Do you two know why you're here?" The sword asked expectantly.

"No idea." Megan said.

"No sir." Evan said.

"You are here to learn a skill that hasn't been taught in centuries. You are here to learn the ultimate ability of all weapons."

* * *

A black sword flew from the sky and shot into the ground, clearing the slight fog that surrounded the island. Looking around, Sakura saw that surrounding them was a blood Red Sea.

"Now," the sword said, changing into a black demon. Its black skin was bulging with muscles and was barely covered by anything. It had gray spiked bands around his waist and wrists, white gloves, and its face... Was strange. There was a large white 'X' on his face, and his eyes were tucked into the corner of the right and left split of the x. He must have been at least seven feet tall, he was quite taller than Sakura.

"Its time to learn something."

* * *

"You see, the legendary weapons, Excalibur, Ragnarok, Masamune, and some others, have extraordinary powers. They can even wield themselves. People used to train under them to learn these abilities. Every once and awhile one of them will still call people, but four in one night is just unheard of." Evia said.

* * *

"All weapons have several forms." Excalibur started. "Most offensive and defensive. If you can learn how to use both, you can utilize your power. Learn how to use both at once, and you can wield yourself. The God Sword technique. Use it, and nothing can stand in your way. If you have a meister, anyways."

* * *

Ragnarok struck the ground where Sakura had been standing a moment earlier with his giant gloved fist. Sakura had jumped back before Ragnarok struck.

"Noa, turn into a sword!" Sakura demanded.

"Only meisters can use weapons!" Noa shouted back, turning his right forearm into the blade of a black gladius that was his weapon form. Sakura turned her left into a katana blade that Noa knew all too well. Ragnarok smiled, though when his mouth was closed, it seemed like it didn't exist. A sword came out of his left hand, a full sword. The handle was wrapped in a gray cloth, the hilt that of most swords, but the blade was the terrifying part. It was pure black other than a thin white stripe going from blade tip to hilt. There was a mouth on it, too. Not too far from the hilt, big red lips sat on the blade of the sword. Ragnarok turned and slashed at Noa with, well, Ragnarok, and Noa had to react as fast as he could to block it, sending him flying right next to the eyeball on the hull of the ship that was crashed into the island.

* * *

Megan lay down on her back. She was exhausted. She had to repeatedly turn into a bow, trying to find out what her other form was. She couldn't figure it out though, and she was exhausted after trying. Evan wasn't so tired. Every time he failed, he scratched a mark on the cave wall. He turned again, and became a gladius. Again.

"Damn it..." Evan muttered. "I hope the others are doing good on their mission."


	15. Of Swords And Shields

Of Swords and Shields

* * *

Evan continued changing. Sword. Human. Sword. Human. Sword. Human. Sword. Human. Sword. Human. Sword.

Shield.

* * *

Megan looked over at the shield close to her. Then she freaked out.

"OHMYGODEVANISTHATYOUWHYAREYOUASHIELDHOWAREYOUASHIELD?" She exclaimed before turning into a hunting knife.

* * *

Akiyo looked out the window. They were close to Denver now, and she couldn't stop thinking of Kaname...

* * *

When akiyo had woken up the night after Benny came to Amalie's door, there was someone at her door. She opened the door and thought she was looking at an old academy yearbook. With crimson red eyes, pure white, spiky hair, and shark like teeth, Kaname looked exactly like his father.

His father Soul Eater Evans.

* * *

Evia looked around at the people. Amalie was asleep in Benny's arms. Lacy was frowning, presumably because Sakura wasn't around. And Red was eating. She learned the plane had a lot of food, and she started raiding. She must've really been hungry.

* * *

Amalie was dreaming of that day when she almost drowned. The water covered her like warm blankets of blue liquid which sucked the air out of her lungs. Not literally, of course, her lungs were being filled with water when she tried to breathe. This time, however, the dream ended differently. She was smiling up at Benny, who was holding her in his arms, and she felt warm.

* * *

Red was starving. Noa couldn't cook, and she couldn't either, so it made living kinda hard. She kept on eating, because, well, she rarely ate.

* * *

Noa defended from the strike Ragnarok attempted. But when he opened his eyes, his arm wasn't a sword.

It was a shield.

* * *

Sakura looked over and saw Noa with his arm as a shield. She was confused, and attacked Ragnarok nonetheless. She looked at her arms, and the right one was a wakizashi blade.

"I didn't know you were ambidextrous!" Noa called.

* * *

Hey! Sorry that this was short, I'm just kinda really behind and having trouble plotting out the final parts of the series... Actually, I have a poll you guys might be interested in. Its if I should make a new season of this once it's done. Check it out if you have an opinion.


End file.
